


Gun For Hire

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Series: My Huckleberry (Collection of Jesse McCree/reader) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Cowboy times, Cowboys, Crossdressing?, F/M, Jesse doesn't like you much, Slow Burn, Sort of canon?, Written in 1st POV, You don't like jesse much, Your pa dies, a lot of fake names and places, for now anyway, has anyone done this, i love this, its good though, like 1800, like bad grammer for effect, mature for language and people dying, reader dresses like a boy, really really really really really southern drawl and grammer, seriosuly though, you're a cowboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: You came home from a cattle run in Phoenix when you found your father gutted and laying on your land, house turned to ash. You weren't going to let the men who did this get away with it. Deciding to disguise yourself as a boy you ride to find help in a saloon where it's rumored Jesse McCree is stationed. You get yourself a gun and deliver justice where it's needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while watching a western. I've always been into the Wild West type of stuff, so I wanted to include my favorite cowboy in a story.

Chapter 1-Gun For Hire

F/n- Fake name

 

I tied the reins of my horse's saddle outside a saloon, Purple...something. I didn't bother. I needed a gun for hire. I pushed open the doors of the saloon, quietly making my way towards the bar. I took my time looking around the bar. It was fancy. A mighty fine clear mirror sat behind the bar, a serpent carved from wood curled all the way around the mirror. There were a cluster of men at a poker table, making a bit of ruckus. A few women had their arms curled around a man that was currently winning. I slid onto a wooden stool next to a woman leaning on the bar, I tipped my hat to her. I flagged the bartender down.

“What’ll it be, son?” He asked.

“Whiskey.” I said quickly. He pulled out a clear glass and filled it with my drink. I shot back my drink, it stung as it went down, a good sting. 

“Howdy,” The woman said, leaning forward slightly showing of her breasts. It made me hyperaware of my own that were bound tightly to my chest. “I’m sure I ain’t seen such a pretty face round here before.” She let out a little giggle. Her dark hair was pinned up, she looked too youthful to be in a place like this. I felt a small sting of pity for her. 

 

“Lookin’ for someone, Ma’am,” I said turning more to her.

“Who might that be?” She reached out, running her slender fingers along the collar of my flannel. 

“Man named Jesse McCree.” She froze and eyes me, retracting her hands.

“I don’t take care with him, ask Sarina,” She pointed out the women. She was one of the ones draped over the winning man. She had short blonde hair that was pinned similar to the women in front of me. She was laughing and running her fingers down the man’s neck teasingly. I tipped my hat to the women in front of me again and threw a few coins on the bar for my drink.

“Pardon me Ma’am,” I asked as I approached the women. She bellowed out a loud laugh.

 

“Ma’am? Boy we ain’t proper ladies here,” She chuckled, reaching forward and brushing a hand through my dirt covered hair. I kept it short, round my jaw, made things easier. She tucked a piece behind my ear. “You seem a bit young to be in here.” 

“I’m lookin’ for someone.” I ignored her comment. She drew her hand back, already seeming to know who I was speaking of. She glanced up at the balcony that wrapped around the upper level of the saloon. 

 

“Follow me.” She turned curt and quiet so quickly, it made me uneasy. I followed her to the upper level, fingers near my colt. She turned down a hall and knocked on a door. Girls giggling could be heard inside, two maybe. A man called out to go away. 

“Mr. McCree it’s a customer.” There was a frustrated groan and the door swung open, the two girls leaving quickly. I stared at the man. He was a good head taller than me, a thick short beard. A shawl was draped over his broad shoulders, he was wearing a hefty gun on his hip, his belt buckle gold plated.

“Don’t just stand there boy, get in here.” He snapped. I tipped to the women as she left, shutting the door behind me. I watched the man saunter to a chair next to a table and pull out a cigar, lighting it.

“What’d ya what?” He asked, voice muffled because of the cigar. I composed myself, straightening my back and squaring my shoulders.

“Lookin’ for a gun.” I said, walking to the table. He took in a puff and let the smoke slowly out.

“Who’s it you tryin’a gun down?” He tipped the brim of his Stetson back so I could see his face better. He had brown eyes that were very faintly beginning to get smile lines. 

“Deadlock.”   
The room went silent, even the piano music downstairs sounded like it’d stopped. McCree tipped his hat back down.

“Sorry kid, I don’t deal with ‘em.” He said coldly. I panicked and wrestled into my pocket to pull the payment out, a sack of Gold. I tossed it onto the table.

“Sir, I need a Gun for Hire, a good one. You’s the only one I’ve heard of that can take down a group of seven armed men.”

“Kid, I said I do-”

“Please, Sir. Those men killed my Pa, left ‘em lyin’ dead in my yard for a week whiles I was herdin’ cattle back from Phoenix. They beat ‘em and gutted ‘em like he’s was a animal. He was a good, honest man. Please Sir, I can’t take down a whole Gang. I have more Gold if’n you want it.” I spoke quick, panicked. He just sat there, taking puffs from his cigar. He lifted his head to look me in the eye.

“Where’s your Ma?” He asked. I felt my blood boil. Had he really asked that, after I’s told him my Pa was murdered.

“Dead,” I said through clenched teeth. “Scarlet took her.” He nodded and snuffed his cigar out. He took his hat off, running a hand through his hair, it was a bit shorter than mine, slightly above his jaw. He put his hat back on, pondering.

“You got supplies? Horses?” I nodded. He sighed heavily and heaved himself out of the chair, pulling his gun out and checking the chamber.

“Right,” He said after a while of looking at his gun. He swiped the sack off the table. “We’re leaving at dawn.” I let out a long breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“Thank yo-”

“Don’t thank me yet kid.” I pressed my lips together and nodded. “What’s your name, kid?”

“(F/n).” I said, exiting the room after he nodded me out. I let out a long hefty breath of relief. 

Don’t worry Pa. I ain't lettin’ them get away.


	2. Chapter 2- A Run In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple men decide to pay you and Jesse a not-so-friendly trip.

Chapter 2-A Run In

 

At the first signs of dawn I gathered all my supplies, ammo, jerky, water, bedroll. After I packed up my horse I gave her a pat on the cheek, mounting her. I rode to the saloon, catching the eye of McCree. He was on his horse talking to one of the ladies that’d left his room last night. When he saw me he shooed her away and clicked for his horse to move. I slowed to a trot as I came along side him.

“I hope you know what you’re gettin’ yourself into kid.” He said. I eyes him under the brim of my hat.

“That ain’t my name.” I said, turning from him and nudging for my horse to ride out of town. McCree was beside me in no time, a laugh bubbling up in his throat.

“Where was this sting yesterday?” He chuckled. I kept my eyes forward. I’d woken in a sour mood, not wanting to talk. I dreamt of Pa last night and when I awoke it let a bitter taste in my mouth. I remembered how he used to teach me how to plow the fields with burros, how I’d fall into the dirt and cry. He’d be by my side, brushing it off me and kissing my forehead.

“Don’t worry, (y/n). Sometime we fall, but if we don’t get up who’s gon’ plow the rest of this field?”  
I felt my eyes well up, blinking rapidly I cleared my eyes. I stared at the long barren plains in front of us, the faintest of mountains peaking up in the distance ‘long the horizon.

“So, where’s it you think Deadlock is?” McCree asked after an hour of riding. I glanced at him sideways. He was squinting into the sun. I reckon he wouldn’t have them wrinkles in his eyes if’n he didn’t squint so much.

“My Pa was a miner before he met my Ma. He left a hell of a mine back in Skinny Creek with maps ‘n everythin’. I reckon they stole the maps before they torched my house and took off. I asked ‘round back in Twin Trail, the name Boone Lock came up,”

“Leader of Deadlock.” McCree cut in, a stone look on his face. I gave him a side look. How’s it he knows that? This probably ain’t the first time he’s been after these men.

“A gal told me she seen a group of eight or so ridin’ North towards Tombroost, it’s right next to Skinny. Should be a half week’s ride.” I said. McCree chuckled.

“You’re pretty damn clever for a kid.” He said. I clenched my jaw.

“I ain’t a kid.” I flicked the reins to send my horse into a run.

 

_____

“We should set up camp soon.” Jesse called. I slowed down, checking the sun, it was almost among the horizon, ‘bout an hour before sundown. I looked around, a bare trees and thick boulders thrusted up from the flatland. I nodded to a rock that was flat on one side, surrounded by trees and thick shrubs.

“‘Bout there?” I suggested. Jesse was already making his way off the trail and to the site. I let him start a fire while I tied the horses up, letting them graze.  
I chewed on the tough jerky, eyeing McCree across the flames of the fire. He’d taken his hat off, leaning back on the rock. His gaze met mine.

“Got somethin’ you wanna say?” He tested.

“What made you change your mind? Back at the Saloon?” I asked. I watched him shift and look up at the sky.

“I get it.” 

“Get what?”

“Losin’ someone,” He looked down, toeing the dirt with his boot. “Lost my Ma not too long ago,” He stopped himself, though he looked like he wanted to continue. His lips pressed into a thin line and he took a deep breath.  
“I’ll take first watch, get some sleep.” I wasn’t going to argue with that, so I rolled out my bed and tried to sleep.

______

“Hey. Hey! (F/n) get your ass up!” A harsh whisper brought me to. I blinked my eyes open, seeing McCree in a crouched position behind the bolder. His gun was drawn. Adrenaline ran through me when I heard rustling and a low voice not too far off. I snatched my gun from my belt and crawled as quietly as I could next to McCree.

“Who is it?” I asked softly.

“Damn idiots thinkin’ they can get somethin’ for my head,” He responded, squinting in the dark. I looked up it had to be ‘round midnight. 

“-McCree’s gone this way. Boss says we need to drag ‘em back dead or alive.” McCree tensed beside me, gripping his gun tighter.

“Damn it.” He growled under his breath. Two men emerged from behind a bolder, they both froze seeing the campsite.

“The hell is he?” One said.

“Proly, down by the creek.”

“I’m takin’ the one on the right down, keep me covered with the left one.” Jesse said softly. I nodded, swallowing my nerves down. I watched him holster his gun. What the hell was he doing? I almost panicked when he showed himself to the men. I did as he asked, keeping my gun on the left one, they hadn’t noticed my hiding spot. 

“Howdy boys.” McCree bellowed, startling them. They turned and the one on the right drew his gun. “C’mon now, we can talk like decent folk.” He chuckled. This man was too cocky for his own good. 

“Th-there’s a bounty on your head Cree, we intend to get it.” I noticed the man who had his gun drawn was shaking. They were afraid of Jesse. 

“Hows about you both turn ‘round and git.” McCree said, his tone losing all humor. 

“We’re gettin’ that money, we-” The man was cut off by Jesse drawing and shooting him straight in the chest. The man on the left stumbled to get his gun. I’m not sure if Jesse didn’t see him, but he didn’t shoot. His damn ego was probably blinding him. I quickly lined up my shot, pulling the trigger just as the man had his gun out and pointed at Jesse. My palms began to sweat when the man stumbled back and clutched his lower chest. He fell back on the ground and I dropped my gun, falling back as well. I swallowed hard. I just killed a man. I killed a man lookin’ for money. A damn brave man. My eyes were wide and glossy with tears. Jesse crouched next to me, picking up my gun then grabbing my arm and heaving me up.

“You’re damn scrawny.” He commented. I ignored him, still frozen. I stepped around him to the bodies. The man I shot was staring straight up at me, the dirt around him wet and dark. I bent over and away, releasing what little was in my stomach on the ground. I wiped my face and the few tears that escaped my eyes. 

Jesse slapped my shoulder and laughed.

“You get used to it kid.” I shoved him off me, anger taking me over.

“How the hell could you say that?” I yelled, voice hoarse from throwing up. “You just killed an innocent man.”

“He wasn’t innocent.” McCree growled. “Killed his wife thinkin’ she was after his money.”

“How’s it you know that? How’s it you know the leader of Deadlock? Why the hell are people after you?” I snapped, knowing I was pushing it. Jesse glared.

“I ain’t gotta answer to you.” He growled back. “I suggest you take watch.” He went to his bed and laid down. I grumbled and glanced over at the bodies. The soil here was too hard to did, plus I didn’t have any shovels. I leaned down and shut the man’s eyelids, nearly dry heaving again. I sat by the embers of the fire, poking them with a stick.

I’s gotta do this. For Pa.


	3. Chapter 3- Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond is weaving it's way between you and Jesse. A girl enters, changing a few things.

Chapter 3- Mary

 

A loud whistle jolted me awake. The sky was beginning to lighten, stars still littered it. I rubbed my eyes. The overwhelming stench of burning flesh and hair crept up my nostrils. Memories of last night flooded my mind. I jerked up, throwing my blankets off me and throwing up in the dirt next to me. I sniffed and took a deep breath.

"I take it you ain't hungry." Jesse chuckled. He'd started a small fire near us and was cooking biscuits. I spotted the fire with the bodies, it was dim at this point. I glared at him and wiped my mouth. I wanted to snap at him, but chose to keep my mouth shut. I rolled up my bed, setting it on the back of my horse that was tied up where I left him. He let out a huff, stomping the ground. He never liked to stay in one place for long. I patted his neck hoping to ease his mind. I returned to McCree, taking a seat across the fire from him, gnawing on jerky and a poorly cooked biscuits.

"So, what makes you think you can take down an entire gang of raiders?" Jesse asked. I looked up at him.

"I don't think I can, but I's got to." I looked back down, drawing in the loose dirt with the tip of a stick.

"You tellin' me you ain't got no plan?" He asked, sitting forward more.

"Ambush? If'n they got them maps my Pa made they proly won't read 'em correctly. Pa had this way with rhymes and codes. They'll proly be behind schedule, in the wrong place at the wrong time," I tossed the stick down, lifting myself off the ground. "I reckon they's is headin' to Tombroost. It's bigger than Skinny and deeper in the canyons, makes more since there'd be a mine there." I said putting my hat on and packing up my supplies. Jesse followed, stomping out the remains of the fire and packing his things. I mounted my horse and set him into a trot.

"You's had a lot to think 'bout, huh?" McCree asked, getting slightly in front of me.

"It's a lonely road," I said, sending my horse into a run. If'n Boone and his men do go to Tombroost Jesse 'n I could get the higher ground on the ridges of the plateaus that littered the canyons. I reckoned if Jesse could draw his gun as fast as he did last night he's had to be good with a rifle. I glanced over at the cowboy. His dark eyes were trained on the stretch of dirt in front of him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the beginnings to Spring Creek forming. It was a thin little river with a wide bank, showing off how big it could actually get. It'd take us straight to Tombroost.

We'd only been riding for two hours, but my body was covered in sweat. The wrap was getting damp and itching my underarms. My face was covered in sweat and dust. The back of my flannel was damp with sweat and clinging to my back. I squinted up at the sun angrily bearing down on us.

"Jesse!" I called up to him while slowing a bit. He did the same, looking over at me. I nodded to the creek. He nodded and we made our way to the water. I let my horse drink while I splashed my face and the back of my neck. We filled our canteens and took a short break to eat lunch.

“I’m thinkin’ we got off on a bad food, kid,” He said, taking his hat off and splashing water over his face.

“I ain’t a kid.” I shot back. He chuckled and scratched his beard.

“You’ll grow into one someday.” He sent me a smirk. I chuckled softly, more of the thought he didn’t know I wasn’t a boy. I rubbed my own chin, it was soft and smooth. 

“I respect you,” McCree said catching me off guard. “It’s… honorable, ya know. Not settlin’ for what those men did. Goin’ after ‘em.” He patted my back. “You’re goin’ places.”  
I smiled, for the first time it felt like I was connecting with him. We started packing up to head back on the road when Jesse froze. I eyed him, reaching for my gun.

"You see that?" He asked, eyes locked across the river. There was a thin column of smoke coming from behind a bolder.

"Shit." I snatched my rifle off my horse and set up, Jesse moved beside me behind a rock. "You think it's one of Boone's?" I asked softly, though there didn't seem a need seeing as the men were almost 30 yards off. I could get a clean shot if they showed themselves.

"It's too much of a coincidence," He said. "You says they were headed this way, maybe word got out that you’s is followin' them. Boone proly made a few stay behind. Scouts." His voice was calm and steady, helping me. I kept my eye on the campsite. I heard a shout and a woman scream.

"Shit." I said again, that wasn't one of Boone's men. I tightened my grip on the rifle. A women in a torn smock ran from behind the rock, running towards the river. A man came from behind the rock too, lining up his shot at her. I trained my eye on him, finger ready to pull. Jesse grabbed my shoulder.

"You can't make that," He said softly.

"Like hell I can't," I growled, focusing my shot again. I took a deep breath and held it, pulling the trigger. The man's head jerked and he fell back, dead. I released my breath and set my rifle down.

"Well, I'll be damned kid. You're a hell of a shot," He praised, patting my back. I felt a jolt of ego go through me. I stared at the lump on the ground, this one didn't feel bad. I didn't feel anything. The women was knee deep in the creek, calling for our help. I tossed my rifle aside and jumped up from my hiding spot to run to her. I met her at the edge of the creek, holding my hand out for her. She clutched on to me, weeping into my shoulder. She was shorter than me, youthful, pretty, long light hair. I wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her held up. I helped her up the bank to where our horses were. I set her down, letting her rest for a moment before I started questioning her. Jesse grabbed my arm, tugging me towards him.

"This don't feel right," He said with his eyes on the women. She was curled up by my horse, face red from crying.

"What's that mean?" She was just a scared girl that fell into the wrong hands.

"It don't make sense," He turned to me. "We's is two days from the nearest town and she decided to run now? He decided he's gon shoot her now? It don't feel right." I pulled my arm from his grip.

"I'll keep her on my horse, keep an eye on her." I offered. He sighed heavily.

"This ain't right kid."

"We can't leave her here, she'll die." I walked away before McCree could say anything else. I knelt down by the girl, offering her my cantine. She grabbed it, chugging half of it.

"You alright Ma'am?" I asked softly to her. She swallowed and nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." Her voice was soft and scared. I smiled trying to make her feel better.

"We's gonna ride you into Bolder, it ain't too far Northeast from here," McCree cut in.

"Woe, we didn't agree on that. We ain't going off track, it'll put us behind," He butted in. I glared at him.

“We ain't leaving her. It's only two days, one and a half if we hustle, it'll set us off half a day." I argued. McCree squinted long and hard at me before giving up and turning to his horse, saddling it up.

"Hurry." He hissed. I helped the women up on my horse, crawling on after her. My stomach knotted when her slender arms wrapped around my torso and her face pressed against my back. I didn't have any friends back home, I was always too busy with Pa and our neighbors. When Ma fell to scarlet I had to help with her too. The only times I left our land was to go to town with Pa for supplies we needed. There was always a boy at the post office that'd be real kind to me. He asked to cort me one time, I had to explain my Ma wasn't good so another time. Another time never came. Ma died, Pa grieved. I had to almost everything by myself, and when Pa died there was nothing left.  
It felt nice to have another person touching me in an affectionate way. I slapped my reins to make my horse go faster. Trees began to disappear, to the point where I could only spot 10 every hour. The blue sky was beginning to grow red and orange. Jesse turned in his saddle to motion to a spot down by the creek. It was a shallow part, with the large bank creating a curve inward, like a small dirt cave. I nodded and guided my horse that way. The women behind me tightened her grip, lifting her head to see where we were going. I slowed down and got off, helping her down with me. Her hands gripped my shoulders tightly, something in her light eyes made my gut clench in an odd way. I guided my horse to the water, letting him rest. When I returned Jesse had started a fire and was leaning against the dirt wall. It was cool in here, making me sigh in relief and take my hat off. I ran a hand through my dirty hair. When's it gonna be I get a proper bath?

"Thank you." I turned, the woman was standing with her hands held in front of her. I rubbed the back of my neck.

“S’not a problem Ma’am,” I replied. I nodded to her and sat down by the fire, watching the sun go down. She sat next to me.

"You got a name?” She asked.

“(F/n).” 

“I’m Mary.” She smiled. I returned the gesture and turned to Jesse.

“I’m up for first watch.” I offered. He grumbled and turned on his bed away from me. I offered my bed to Mary, letting her get rest after a bad day. I was thankful for the quiet night, the only sound was cicadas and an occasional howl of a coyote.


	4. Chapter 4- Truth and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this went a lot faster than I would've liked, but whatever Mercy's in here for a hot minuet, so... whatever.

Chapet4- Truth and Betrayal

 

We rode out at dawn, town was only ten miles out. Mary’s arms were wound around my waist again. We were hauling, tryna get to town quicker. I could barely make out the town in the distance, it was a lumpy horizon. Jesse whistled, getting my attention. I slowed.

"Alright girl, we's gon drop you off at the station, get supplies and we're off." He said. I nodded curtly. I felt her nod too. He sped up only to get ahead of me.

"You'll be alright," I said. "My Pa knew a few of the men here, they'll take good care of you." Her hands slipped from my waist, sliding sensually up my back to my shoulders. Her lips pressed against my ear.

"I don't wanna go." Her voice was a soft whine. 

"I'm goin' somewhere that ain't proper for a lady." I said softly back, swallowing hard. I sighed softly as one of her hands trailed down my back then off. A harsh gasp ripped through me when a sharp stinging pain stabbed into my shoulder. I choked back a yell, yanking the reins, coming to a hard stop. My horse bucked, knocking her off. Her hands clamored for me, but slipped. I dragged myself off my horse, holding my shoulder. What the hell just happened? I felt like I couldn't breath. Jesse heard all the commotion and turned back, muttering a few curses before hurrying off and over to me.

"The hell happened?" He asked checking my shoulder.

"Y'all ain't goin' anywhere!" Mary bellowed, a hard edge to her voice. I stared at her confused. She was holding a short dagger, the tip soaked in red. Blood, my blood. I felt like I was going to faint. My hand pulled back from my shoulder, completely red. 

"The hell?" My voice was hoarse and wobbly.

"I didn't expect you to kill 'em. He's my husband." She cried. It hit me. It was a set up. They were tryna lure us in, kill us, take our stuff. That's why they were so far out, most folk can't shoot that far. Hell that man's gun probably wasn't even loaded. I stumbled back, Jesse's arm caught me.

"I stabbed 'em so he'd bleed out quick, sorry kid." She didn't sound regretful at all. Jesse's jaw clenched.

"I don't much like shootin' ladies," He drew his gun, aiming it at her. "But you ain't no lady." He pulled the trigger, sending her to her knees, falling on her back, sprawled out.  
My vision failed me and I fell.  
_________________

“Damn it, (F/n). You’s in a hell of a lotta trouble.” I couldn’t focus on anything. It was too hot, I felt too naked, too weak. I slipped away again.  
_________________

I woke up with a soft bed under me. The first thing I felt was the empty feeling on my chest. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain made me crumple down. 

“Take it easy.” Someone said, their voice didn’t sound familiar. Their accent didn’t sound familiar. I cracked open my eyes, a sudden rush of panic ran through me, making me bolt up. I grabbed at my chest, finding the wrap was removed. A blonde woman stood next to me, a raggedy clipboard in her hands. I ran a hand through my hair in panic. Did he know? If he did was he still gonna help me? Did he think I was disgusting?

“Does he know?” I asked her. Her lips pressed to a thin line.

“Yes. He saved you. He used your shirt and wrapped it around your shoulder, stopping the blood flow.” I touched my bandaged shoulder, my stomach dropping. “My name is Angela, if you need anything please ask.” She gave me a sad smile. “He wants to come in, do you want me to let him?” I swallowed hard and nodded. She left, muttering to someone. Jesse walked in, hat off, head hung.

“I’m sorry.” I said softly. He shook his head.

“Why the hell…” He stopped and took a deep breath. “You’re…” He couldn’t find the right words. “You lied,”

“You wouldn’t’ve agreed if’n you knew.” I bud in.

“No I wouldn’t’ve. I should’ve known.” He hissed, taking a seat in a chair far from the bed. His eyes hadn’t landed on me once since he entered the room. For the first time his dark eyes held something I couldn’t figure out. They lingered on my chest, up my neck and to my lips.

“Has everythin’ else been a lie?” He asked, voice drained of all emotion. I bit my bottom lip and looked out the dust covered window in the small room I was in.

“No. Everythin’ other than… this and my name, been true.” 

“What’s your name?”

“(Y/n).”

“(Y/n),” He tried it out. “Suits ya better anyway.”

“I’m sorry Jesse.”

“You’s already said that.”

“I mean with Mary, not listenin’ to you, lyin’ to you. You didn’t sign up for any of this, and now I’s got myself stabbed,” I rambled, looking down at my hands. Jesse took in a deep breath and stared at me in thought. 

“Even though you're…” He paused. “I still meant what I’s said earlier, it's honorable what you’s is doin’.” He paused again, looking down at his hat in his hands and taking a deep breath. “I'm stickin’ with ya kid.” He placed his hat on his head and nodded to me. I stared at him, mouth agape. He gave me a forced smile and got up to leave.

“Jesse!” He turned back. “Thank you. For everythin’.” I said, I meant it, though it’s not quite what I wanted to say. I should’ve said something like, ‘Thank you for staying with me, even when I’ve lied to you.’, but it’s what came out. Nevertheless he gave me a more genuine smile and tipped his hat.

“No problem, (Y/n).” And he left. My mouth felt dry. Maybe there was a God. He made Jesse McCree stay after I’d lied to him. He should’ve shot me dead, but instead. He was stickin’ with me. I leaned back in bed, the ache in my shoulder reminding me of my own stupidity. I need to toughen’ up if I’s was gonna fight a whole gang of raiders.


End file.
